Casa Peru - Education
Casa Peru Casa Peru (Peru House) is a project to construct a Peruvian Cultural Centre(s) for the United Kingdom and Ireland. A cultural centre could include cultural, socio-economic, educational, sporting and other facilities/activities. These pages refer to the "education section" of Casa Peru. Research and study resources The objective of "Casa Peru Education" is to support or collaborate with existing associations and instititutions, encourage new initiatives and provide order to provide research and study (R&S) resources for Peruvians, Peruvianists and others interested in Peru. Is it free? Yes and no. Whereas education costs to families have escalated over recent years (BA courses £30,000 etc) Casa Peru thinks that its basic courses and resources should be open to all (at the cost of an internet connection). However in order to maintain quality it would need to charge for certification (examining, assessment) and for professional tutoring. The free part of the provision relies on three principles (a) the "Victorian Public" Library, (b) Reciprocal Task Learning and © Voluntary Research and Study Groups. How does it work? It works through a "de facto" network, the Peru Education Network (Red Educativa Peruana) which unites or links together various "nodes": associations and institutions (See list of Institutional nodes) and individuals - tutors, students, organisers etc. - in Ireland and the UK and linked throughout the Peruvian diaspora and Peru. Currently, though it is without a permanent fixed building, it offers the following facilities. All associations and institutional "nodes" (members) are equally entitled to use and repurpose (customise) the facilities of the Peruvian Education Network The main library The main "library" is a virtual mirror of (the Peruvian and Latin American collections in) Canning House Library (see note re possible relocation) and utilises the Zotero bibliographic tool. Try it to see what it looks like. https://www.zotero.org/groups/perustudies/items Suma Y Narración De Los Incas |} Note re Canning House Library - Because of "cutbacks" part of the library service has been suspended. Check Canning House website. New to Ireland and the United Kingdom . . . or Peru? Currently the Peruvian Embassy here is accredited to the United Kingdom and Ireland. These pages in English (being open) can be used by any English speakers. If you are new to these countries you may appreciated (a) a quick "time tour" emphasising Peruvian connections and (b) some help with English / Spanish. Go to page to Ireland and the United Kingdom . . . or Peru? New to Ireland and the United Kingdom . . . or Peru? Would you like to research and study Peruvian history? *At which level would you like to study and or do research? *Would you like to learn English or (another) Peruvian language whilst you study? Please go to page Peruvian Studies Would you like to start now? Start now. Click on one of the following (they use Spanish and English), Preface | Intro | Index | Caral | Chavín | Moche-Nazca | Incas | Conquest | Viceroyalty | Reforms | Tupamaru | Independence | Confed | Guano | Nitrates War | WW2 | Economy | Special | Templates | Group | Universities | Is there a catch? Yes. You have to devote a period to study most days if you wish to follow a course or series. For all free material used you will be expected to reciprocate. See RTL = Reciprocal Task Learning. (Advocated by Bolivar, no less). The end menu Every page should have an End Menu: here's ours. Zotero bibliography | PBS films on Peru | LANIC-Peru | BBC History of the World podcasts | Evolving articles | Study/Research Peru SAS-ISA | Wikipedia articles on Peru | Other (OA) open access | OA Archaeology | Other Category:Journal of Peruvian Studies